


In the Cards

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mollymauk pov, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Mollymauk has a rather rude start to his day by pulling an infamous tarot card before he starts drumming up patrons for the carnival. And it only gets stranger from there. A tale outlined in three tarot cards.





	In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I ran with a 3am thought of when Molly pulled the Moon card for Jester. It was a very interesting train of thought due to the fact he has tarot cards on his person at any moment. This is just a fun head canon. Also, tarot cards just know, my friends. They just know. 
> 
> Anyways, it's 4am, have a fic, fellow critters. Sorry if its slightly incoherent.

Mollymauk barely restrained himself from publicly flinching as he flipped over the card that slipped from his deck, that would tell him of the near future.

A red dragon in flight, breathing fire, claw extended in a swipe as a building crumbles, lightning in the background as two figures fall.

_The Tower. Rapid destruction or sudden major change._

He quickly shuffled it back into his deck before anyone else could see the cause of his brief discomfort. He steadied himself just as he caught Yasha approaching, gingerly putting his deck in its holder and standing up to meet her. She shoved a bunch of papers into the tiefling’s hands.

“Ready to use that charming personality of yours?” 

He grinned, keeping in stride with her as they headed into town. Yasha huffed and rolled her eyes at him. The best response he was gonna get, second only to her sarcasm.

Molly was glad that they only had one more tavern to talk up. He caught Yasha’s bored look and winked at her, swaying into The Nestled Nook, soft jingling from his jewelry.

_Oh,_ he caught their attention alright.

Gauging each table he sauntered up to, asking a few pointed questions to the staggered patrons, leaving fliers or the table as it suited, he was certainly the cause of many hushed whispers.

Though, a table with a blue tiefling and a half-orc immediately stood out to him.

“Well _hellooo_.” He purred, pulling a seat under him as he welcomed himself.

He made a mental note of those that caught his fancy, however fleeting. Flirting and winking at them in a way that on the surface may seem like he's joking, but enough to second guess themselves. Anything to keep their attention on him, and to make this more fun.

The blue tiefling asked for a card pull. He grinned, pegging her as one that would easily be worked up. He suppressed the dread from earlier as he shuffled, feeling the cards shift and move to align with the other tiefling’s energy. He pulled the Moon. _Huh. Supernatural event in her future._

He thanked them for their ears, leaving whatever was left of the fliers at their table. 

 

Oh. Well, shit.

Now that the events unfolded, and after his arrest and subsequent house arrest, it was hard to pretend he didn't pull both of the Tower and Moon cards on the same day. 

But hey, at least the half-orc wasn't half bad to look at. That's one positive while he's stuck in this tavern. Shuffling cards to keep him busy, listening in to Fjord’s conversation with the guards, another card slipped out of Molly’s hands. He stopped, his fingers hovering over it as hesitation took him. He shook his head and pushed through, picking it up and turning so it faced him.

Molly was faced with a pale, smiling visage, sitting atop a white horse, waving a black banner of a white flower.

_Death. Rebirth._

He slipped it back into the deck, thoughts drifting to much more pleasant memories. 

 

As the found family he's known for the past 2 years fills the tavern around him, quietly conversing about the future ahead, Molly thinks back upon that skeletal rider. He looks at the ragtag group that helped proved his family innocent, taking each of them in turn for just a moment. His attention is drawn back to Jester, Nott, and Orna, talking about taking some of the carnival tents.

_Perhaps this is the new start that I needed._

The cards are never wrong, after all.


End file.
